Electronic systems contain devices that often need repair, replacement, or upgrading during the lifespan of the systems. These devices are replaced after they expire. Various apparatus and methods have been developed to improve the process of replacing these devices.
In one exemplary embodiment, apparatus for electronically processing information may include: a chassis; a frame translatingly and pivotally attached to the chassis; and an electronic component removably attached to the frame.